


Good enough for me

by Pahsmina



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pahsmina/pseuds/Pahsmina
Summary: Clive is looking for a job, but it’s not easy when you are super picky
Relationships: Clive & Hershel Layton, Clive/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 8





	Good enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly found this on my computer and I decided to finish it. Seriously though I had no memory of ever writing the first part ever, so I don’t know if my true intentions was this but oh well.

“Well why don’t you chose something out of your own interest instead of what you think your parents would like?"   
Those words were so foreign to Clive, it was almost like his mentor spoke another language. Ever since the "time traveling incident”, as he liked to refer to it nowdays, he had tried to come up with better ways to honor his family. He could agree that building up a counterfeit London just to blow to smithereens might not have been one of his most brilliant ideas, and sometimes he thought that if his parents knew that their only child was sent off to prison because of an event such as that he would probably receive the worst scolding in his lifetime.

“How about continuing in your field of studies? Was journalism not a passion of yours?” Those words also made the young man knit his eyebrows. He was not so sure the word “passion” was suitable for his feelings for his former line of work. “obsession” would perhaps be a better way to phrase it. Clive took a sip of his tea as he continue to skim through the ads in the paper before him. Potential carriers were marked with blue ink, and things out of his league or simply too uninteresting were crossed over with red. The pages were practically bleeding and the blue marks was conspicuously absent from the assembly. Judging by the look of it, it seemed Clive would stay without a job for quite some time.

“The offer still stands, but only if it’s what you wish to do” The younger male looked up at his mentor. He knew it was still an option, and truth be told he was dying to accept it. It was the least thing he could do for the professor considering how nicely he treated him, even though he had no reason to do so.  
“But what would Mr. Number one assistant say if you got one more?” he said and laughed a bit awkwardly.

“As far as I am concerned Luke have only claimed the title “Apprentice Nr.1”. So I do believe the “Assistant Nr.1” spot is still available” Clive did his best to hide his laugh. This was one of many reasons why he enjoyed the Professor’s company, the man’s lack of humor never stopped him from trying to tell a joke or two from time to time. Though the lad would rather die than to admit that he found them hilarious.

Clive gave off a heavy sigh and put aside the magazine. To be honest he wouldn’t exactly mind walking around all day in Layton’s house and just care for it, pick up Luke from school and make dinner for the three of them. It was such a simple and relaxing lifestyle compared to before. No more plotting for revenge or hire henchmen, just watering plants and making sunny side ups for breakfast. Why did the Professor insist on seeing his dedication as restlessness? After all he did all these things for him. 

However if he did accept the offer to become the Professor’s personal assistant that meant he would be able to be with him all day long, and not to mention being able to help out with much more important things under his countenance. The thought alone made his heart skip a beat. Maybe this was his chance to make Layton notice his true potential….and perhaps some other things as well while at it.

Clive tilted his head back and fourth, trying to make it look like he pondered over his decision when in reality he had already made up his mind. His parents may not have wished for him to become something as simple as an assistant to a university teacher, but on the other hand this was his decision and not theirs. They would probably understand.

The slender male finished his tea, and as he licked off remaining drops on his lips they slowly curled up into a content smile.

“So when do I start?”


End file.
